


Outfit Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Luke Hemmings Imagines/Blurbs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Outfit Soulmate!AU

Since you were younger, you would have dreams about meeting your soulmate. They were always blurry, and you couldn’t see their face, but you could see their clothes, well, sort of. The dreams started to become more clear when you were fourteen. The night of your fourteenth birthday, your soulmate’s shoes became very clear. They were a pair of black boots, there was a small scuff mark on the right side of the left shoe, almost like they had been standing on their own foot. Every night when you saw their shoes, you memorized more details. Everything from the small faded bits at the heels to the pattern of the stitching.

When you turned fifteen, your soulmate’s pants became clear. They were black skinny jeans, with navy blue stitching up the sides. The front right belt loop was ripped, and it was drooping lower than the rest. When you turned sixteen, his t-shirt became clear. It was a black shirt with a white neckline, and white pocket. The left side hung over his pocket, but the right was scrunched above his jeans. On your seventeenth birthday, his sunglasses became clear. Reflective, blue tinted, Ray-ban aviators. The frames were a rose gold, and you could see a scratch on the top left lens. Suddenly, it was like you were a detective, picking up the smallest details.

When Luke turned fourteen, he began to see the outfit his soulmate was wearing. First it was black Converse, the shoelaces were tattered, and the black stripes on the side was missing. His fifteenth birthday, he saw their pants, acid washed skinny jeans, there was a rip in the left knee, and the threads were coming loose. On his sixteenth birthday he could see your shirt, a black Fall Out Boy shirt with the logo in light blue on the left breast pocket. On his seventeenth birthday, he could see your necklace, it was a simple silver chain with a music note on it. 

You woke up on your eighteenth birthday, completely excited for the best day ever. Your parents gave you an eighth note necklace as a gift. Your friends agreed to take you to the movies and then you were all going to walk down the street to your favorite diner. You opened your closet and grabbed your favorite pair of Converse. Then you grabbed the same pair of acid wash jeans that you loved to wear, they were torn, but comfortable. You slipped on a blue t-shirts and bag and waited outside for your friends to get you. When you friend pulled up the house she handed you a box and smiled, “open it!” You tore open the box and saw the Fall Out Boy shirt you had been wanting for months, but didn’t have the money for. You quickly ran back inside to change into it and then headed off to the movies.

When Luke woke up on Saturday, he lazed around, not wanting to leave the house just yet. He only agreed to go when the guys asked him to go to dinner. They drove to some diner that their friend had recommended and had to wait outside since there was a long line. He had forgotten his sunglasses so he looked over at Michael, “can I borrow your sunglasses?” Michael pulled an old scratched pair of his out of his pocket and laughed, “sorry, I only have my bad pair.” Luke looked down at his shirt and thought about how messy he must look. The pocket on the left side of his pants were ripped and had a very visible hole, so he covered it with his shirt as best as he could. As he waited, he hooked his thumb on his right belt loop, and seconds later groaned as he realized he had pulled the stitching from the pants.

As you walked up to the diner with your friends, you felt the sunlight hit your eyes. Something reflected towards your eyes, and you tried to see the direction it was coming from. As you saw the reflective blue, you felt your heart start racing. You ignored your friends calling after you, and kept walking towards the group of guys in line. As you got closer, you could see his boots and jeans. The boots were identical to your soulmate’s right down to the scuff marks. When you finally reached him and saw the the way his shirt was draped, you knew it was him. You tapped him on the shoulder and said timidly, “Excuse me.” 

The moment Luke turned around, his palms began sweating, and his stomach was in knots. The Fall Out Boy shirt, the jeans with the loose threads, even your shoes. They all matched perfectly. As his eyes reached your necklace, he gasped quietly. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Luke took off his glasses, and as his eyes met yours, suddenly all the pieces of your dreams fit together.

Luke smiled and whispered, “It’s you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and grinned, “It’s you.”

His forehead tilted against yours and he laughed quietly, “Please, tell me I can kiss you. I’ve been dreaming of this since I was fourteen.”

To think, you didn’t even know each other’s names yet, but there you were, kissing in the middle of all your friends. Although, it didn’t really matter to either of you, because you already new you were meant to be.

 


End file.
